


FOREVER IS NOT ENOUGH

by KuroSapphire



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Even death can't break their friendship, Friendship, Hyungkyun, I'm sorry pls don't hate me, M/M, OT7, Showki if you squint, True Friendship, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSapphire/pseuds/KuroSapphire
Summary: "Hyung...the thought of living without you hurt so much...I'd rather follow you into death!"





	FOREVER IS NOT ENOUGH

Hyungwon was looking at their maknae, smiling brightly at him. He can't take his eyes off from Changkyun. His heart melts when he saw the other smiling back at him as he walk towards him. 

CK: Hyung why do you keep staring at me?  
HW: I'm not staring Changkyun. I'm appreciating one of God's greatest creation...

CK: -blushes hard- Hyung you are so cheesy I felt like jumping towards that cliff!!!  
HW: Hmmmm?? I'm only cheesy for you, you know that...don't you?

CK: I know hyung... I'm so sorry I can't be as cheesy as you!!  
HW: It's okay...you don't have to...let me be the cheesy one you just have to keep loving me.

CK: Hyung...I do love you...so much it's unbearable sometimes...If you don't believe me i can proof it to you!  
HW: Kyun ah...I know how much you love me. I don't need more proof. The fact that you come after me when I fell down the cliff at the cost of your own life is enough proof...I-I-I can't even forgive myself... I was stupid...rather than keeping it, I should have just told you my feelings...And I regret not being able to say it to you while we are still breathing...a soul inside a body...I-I-I cause so mu-

CK: Hyung...The thought of breathing and living without you hurt so much...I'd rather follow you into death! Beside we are finally together now and you can say your feelings towards me as much as you want! I'm so happy to be with you hyung. I love you to death...pun not intended.

HW: -chuckles- You spoil the mood Kyun ah. But still I love you to death too! 

Hyungwon cups Changkyun face with his hand as he brought the other face to him and kissed him on the lips softly. Changkyun smiled on the kiss and hug his beloved hyung while looking over a group of 5 boys walking towards the cliff they are standing at.

CK: I never regret this hyung but there is only one thing that breaks my heart...  
HW: I know Kyun ah...I felt the same...

================//////////=================

Kihyun holds 2 bouquets of sunflowers walking together with Shownu, Minhyuk, Wonho, and Jooheon. Tears rolls on his cheeks when he put the flowers at the cliff... The scene of Hyungwon falling off and Changkyun following through, are replaying in his mind! 

KH: Ya!!! You two idiots!! I hope you find each other in the afterlife and be happy together...You don't need to hide your feelings anymore!!! You guys better be happy or I'll curse your souls!

Kihyun cries hard as Shownu hugging him calming him down. Tears are rolling fast on Shownu's cheek and he let it be no intention of hiding it.

MH: Guys Monbebe misses you so much and they are praying for you guys always... We missed both of you so much...I missed both of you so much...

Minhyuk could not stop his tears.

JH: Such an unbelievable maknae and hyung I have! Please find happiness you deserve Hyungwon hyung. And Changkyun you better watch me and all the hyungs here...We will give you the biggest present!

Jooheon kneeled down and cried his heart out.

WH: Our friendship, our music, our whole beings is incomplete without both of you!!! But we will carry on this dream of us and become even more successful! It will be our biggest present to you!

Shownu watched all his members crying their hearts out. Today is the exact day they lose Hyungwon and Changkyun last year. It has been a year and yet it felt like just yesterday. They have been devastated and Monsta X was at their breaking point. But they have decided. They will keep moving on. Carrying the dream that seven of them promised to achieve when they debuted. Monsta X is 5 now but they will still be carrying 7 dreams.

SN: Chaebugi...Kkukkungie... This comeback and more to come...IT IS ALL FOR BOTH OF YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG FORGIVE ME FOR THIS!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKES ME WRITE THIS...MY HAND JUST WON'T STOP TYPING THIS!!! Pls forgive me THIS WON'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> As what actually happen that lead Hyungwon and Changkyun death, I'll leave it to ur imaginations
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what do you think of this story ;)


End file.
